The Slumber
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Finally, alone at last, the two lovebirds could cuddle on the couch. Until a certain archer comes back, and ruins their alone time. But, Wally isn't having any of that. (Not one of my better summaries.) Birdflash. Dick/Wally. Robin/Kid Flash. Fluffy. Fluff.


When Robin woke up, the light that was usually blinding was barely a minor annoyance. He felt his face, domino mask-of course, before he looked around. After quickly surveying his surroundings he allowed him to snuggle deeper into his boyfriend's chest.

They were alone at the cave, Wally and him, everyone else seemed to have some sort of mentor business to take care of. They had fallen asleep on the couch in the main room, both of them still in uniforms from the small mission they had apprehended about-how long ago was that? He craned his neck to glance at the clock. Noticing that it was about three hours ago. He relaxed his head once more, certain they had a little more time before the rest of the team would returned. A little more time before they would once again become strictly platonic.

He was beginning to drift off again when he heard the zeta announced her arrival. His eyes widened with shock as he struggled to release himself from Kid's grasp. Damn Wally and his deathly cuddle grip.

"Dude," He whispered, trying to alert Wally of the situation. He heard Artemis's footsteps making their way towards the scene. Robin's head buzzed, blood rushing from having stood up too fast. He practically dashed to the kitchen, attempting to fix his hair in the process.

Artemis walked in not a second later, letting out a chuckle at the sleeping speedster, who was now clutching a pillow. Artemis looked over to Robin who was pretending to dig through the fridge. She sat at the counter next to him, and they began a conversation. _Too easy,_ Robin thought. He had begun to feel at ease, surely he had gotten away with it.

Soon some of the others showed up, giving their own chuckle at Wally, before joining the ever growing 'party' in the kitchen.

"Mm, babe," _Oh come on, Wally._

"He even calls for you in his sleep," Robin teased Megan. They watched as Wally turned to his side, clutching the pillow tighter.

"I think he's having a hot dream," Laughed Artemis, "Do you think he finally got himself a little girlfriend?"

"His compliments have lessoned," Megan voiced. The now fifthteen year old hesitated for a moment. _I swear to God if he outs us in his sleep._

" _Jesus,_ D-" Robin cut him off by laughing, a tad too louding, causing everyone to send him a questioning glance. Dick didn't mind his boyfriend having wet dreams about him, but really? Did he have to have one right now?

"Um, Robin, are you alright?" Aqualad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," He rushed, "Um, but I'd better wake him. Don't want to have to burn the couch." He gave a little crackle, but they were unconvinced. He quickly walked to the sleeping boy, not meeting their curious eyes. He rested his hand on his shoulder, "Dude wak-"

Suddenly Wally's arm shot up and pulled the Boy Wonder down to the couch. Dick let out a squeak of surprise, but it was soon muffled into the other boy's shoulder. The team broke out into chuckles, Artemis's more of a maniac type of laugh. Wally was blatantly oblivious as he continued his 'attack,' wrapping his arms securely around Dick's waist, nuzzling his face into the younger's neck as well. Wally hummed happily, he was after all a touchy-feely kind of person.

"You're such a dofus," Robin cried out, trying to seem upset to the team.

"Yeah, but I'm your dofus," Wally mumbled, just loud enough for the other's to catch.

Robin gasped, "You jerk, you were awake the entire time!" Wally let out an affirming hum, tilting up slightly to sloppily kiss Robin's cheek.

"Mm, I'm tired of hiding, babe. I don't like it when you tear yourself away from our cuddles because you're afraid to be caught," Wally yawned.

Dick sighed, and finally allowed the warmth to surround him as he snuggled closer to Wally, "Same." Wally smiled slightly before closing his eyes, the team's eye doing the opposite. Instead, they stood there, mouths gaping as they took in the sight before them.

"You guys can stop staring."


End file.
